


Heated

by Irrepressable



Series: Parrotverse [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcohol, Clara in lingerie, F/M, Seduction, Sex, aphrodesiac, bad judgement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrepressable/pseuds/Irrepressable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Clara get into an argument and the Doctor heads to an alien pub to think. After someone drugs him, he returns to Clara. Now, instead of saving the Doctor from enemies, Clara has to save him from himself. That's easier said than done since the Doctor's advances are making it very difficult for Clara to think straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

　

It wasn't particularly out of the ordinary that day, or at least it hadn't started out as being out of the ordinary. It wasn't what one would call a wonderful day, though. There had been a miscommunication between Clara and the Doctor, which had led to an argument. Clara was growing more angry by the second before she snapped, "You are so... Doctor! Ugh!"

　

The human female threw her arms into the air before storming out of the TARDIS. Once Clara was back in her home, the TARDIS began to dematerialize. That just left Clara alone to deal with her anger. Maybe in time she would calm down, but it could take a few days. She expected an apology when the Doctor got back. Maybe Clara would forgive him once she calmed down.

　

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

　

The Doctor had relocated to another location. Oddly enough, he was in a pub. Well, odd to some people. He had been here before, when he needed to think about things. It was his thinking pub. He had ordered a drink, but he hadn't touched it the entire time he was there. The first time he had come here, any dissidents were deterred by the angry furrowing of his thick, aggressive eyebrows. So no one bothered him. He just sat there, in his thinking pub, thinking. Fights between himself and Clara were nothing new, but she was really angry this time. It had been quite some time since he had seen her this angry at him. In fact, he wasn't sure that he _had_ seen her this angry at him before. He supposed that she would calm down, given time, but he didn't know if she'd forgive him and continue going on adventures with him. When a rodent-like alien sat down next to him, the Doctor glared. The rodent-man either didn't notice or didn't care. "Couldn't help but notice that you were sitting there, looking like you were thinking hard." the rodent-man commented.

　

"I _was_ thinking hard." the gruff Doctor grumbled.

　

"Let me guess." the rodent-man said. "Woman troubles?"

　

"Of a sort." the Doctor replied.

　

"You sitting there so long without a drink," the rodent-man speculated, "it looks like you're trying to avoid going home to the missus. She must be really mad at you, huh?"

　

"She's not my wife." the Doctor said, still scowling.

　

"She's still mad at you, though, isn't she?" the rodent-man asked. "What did you do, if you don't mind my asking?"

　

The Doctor glared at nothing in particular. After a short silence, he said, "I said something stupid."

　

"She can't stay mad at you just for saying something stupid." the rodent-man said with a smile.

　

"I said something _really_ stupid." the Doctor elaborated.

　

"Ah." the rodent-man said. "Well, if it was really, _really_ stupid, then you should probably do what, to a proud-looking man such as yourself, is the unthinkable."

　

The Doctor raised a brow. "The unthinkable?" he questioned

　

"Yup." the rodent-man replied. "The unthinkable."

　

The Doctor knew what the rodent-man was saying. The Doctor knew what he would have to do. He would have to apologize to Clara. It wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done. His mind made up, the Doctor stood up. His expression was set and determined. He reached down and took the shot glass that was sitting in front of the rodent-man and carried it out of the pub with him. The TARDIS was parked right outside. When he was at the TARDIS' doors, the Doctor tossed the glass' contents down his throat before tossing the glass over his shoulder. By the time the taste was on his tongue, it was too late. He had already swallowed it. It was fast-acting, and the Doctor started pant. He suddenly felt hot, his head heavy. He had been drugged. Flinging the doors open, the Doctor quickly entered his timeship. He slammed the doors shut behind him. Once he was in the right area, he did a scan on himself. He took notice of the sections of his brain firing up and the areas of his body that were becoming more active. The drug contained a potent aphrodesiac. Because of the nature of the drug, his inhibitions would probably start lowering soon. They were already beginning to lower. He had to get a message out before it was too late. He dragged himself over to the phone and called a now-familiar number.

　

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

　

Clara sat on her bed, clad in her bedclothes and reading a book. When her phone started ringing a few hours after she had returned home, she quickly answered it. A familiar voice emerged from the device. "Clara." the Doctor called her name through the phone.

　

"If you're about to apologize, you'd better do it in person." Clara snapped.

　

"Damn it, Clara! That's what I was going to do! I'll probably still do it." The Doctor said, but then he paused and let out a strained grunt.

　

That got Clara's attention. "Doctor, are you okay?" the brunette asked.

　

"Clara, if I come to your home, whatever I do when I'm there..." the Doctor said, his voice a bit rougher than what would be considered normal. "Just... don't take it personally."

　

With that said, the Time Lord hung up, leaving Clara confused and concerned. She sat there, quietly, for a good twenty minutes before she heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing in her living room. Still concerned, Clara left her bedroom. As she entered the living room, Clara saw the TARDIS' doors open and the Doctor stepped out. He looked a bit more disheveled than usual. Clara hurried up to him and asked, "Doctor, are you alright?"

　

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS' doorframe and said, "Fine. I'm fine. It's not so bad. I must be metabolizing it quickly."

　

"Good." Clara sighed. "I was worried about you."

　

Clara paused before asking, "Wait, metabolizing what?"

　

"I went to a pub." the Doctor said. "It was my thinking pub."

　

The Time Lord let out a strained grunt and hunched forward. Clara rushed over and put a hand on his shoulder. When the Doctor straightened up a bit, his eyes met Clara's. The Time Lord's pupils were huge. "You were drugged." Clara whispered.

　

The Doctor said nothing. Instead, he brought a hand to Clara's face and stroked her cheek. The human's eyes widened. The Time Lord's gaze had taken on a smoldering quality. "Clara." the Doctor said, his voice thick and husky.

　

Clara's eyes widened further. She recognized that sort of tone in a man. She knew what it meant. She immediately came to the conclusion that it was one of _those_ kinds of drugs. Clara flinched away from the Doctor's touch. Clara looked back at the Time Lord. His expression actually seemed kind of hurt. "Doctor," Clara asked, managing to keep her tone from wavering, "what are you doing?"

　

The Doctor reached out to her and cupped Clara's face once more. He gently ran his thumb across her cheek. Clara was barely able to suppress a pleased shudder. Where had _that_ come from? The Time Lord leaned in until he and the human's noses were mere centimeters apart. "I'm touching you." the Doctor said matter-of-factly, though his voice was still low and husky.

　

Clara swallowed and asked, "Why are you touching me?"

　

"You're so soft." the Doctor murmured, caressing Clara's cheek once more.

　

Clara was unable to move. She couldn't make herself move. She was frozen. It was only when the Doctor once more spoke that Clara was able to make herself move. "Clara, touch me." the Doctor said lowly.

　

Clara immediately took a step back. "Doctor, think about what you're doing." the human said quickly.

　

"I am thinking about what I'm doing." the Doctor replied. "I want to touch you."

　

"You've been drugged." Clara said, trying to keep her voice calm. "You don't really want to touch me."

　

When Clara took another step backwards, the Doctor took two steps in her direction. "Yes, I do." the Doctor replied.

　

"You're not yourself!" Clara insisted. "You're under the influence of some drug."

　

"And you're attractive." the Doctor retorted.

　

Clara froze. The Doctor took the opportunity to take her by the waist and pull her flush against him. The Doctor was breathing loudly. If Clara was able to move before, she wasn't now. She could feel him, she could feel _it_ , hard against her belly. Blood rushed to Clara's face, and to other places. This time, she couldn't fight a pleased shudder. Her eyes flew wide open. She had to do something. Maybe there was some sort of cure onboard the TARDIS. "Doctor, you have to get back on the TARDIS." Clara said insistantly.

  
"The TARDIS is all the way on the other side of the room." the Doctor replied, "Can't we just do it here?"

　

Clara felt another wave of heat rush through her body. Her friend's libido was out of control. He wanted to have his wicked way with her. The scary part was, for the briefest of seconds, Clara considered letting him do it. While Clara was convincing herself that she did _not_ , in fact, want to do this, the Doctor had started to grind himself against her. Clara had to bite her lip to prevent a moan from escaping. The Doctor leaned down and pressed his forehead to Clara's. "Clara, please." the Doctor begged.

　

"TARDIS." Clara said hoarsely. "Now."

　

"No." the Doctor said. "Here."

　

There was clearly only one thing on the Doctor's mind. On the bright side, even in this drugged state, he probably wouldn't force her. On the not-so-bright side, Clara was having trouble saying no. Since she hadn't said no, the Doctor wouldn't leave her alone. He would probably hound her until she said yes. Clara had to get the Doctor back onto the TARDIS. He wouldn't listen to reason, though. He was only thinking with one head, and that was the one between his legs. Speaking of between the legs, the Doctor's hips undulating against Clara's was making it increasingly difficult for her to think. Through the heated haze, an idea entered Clara's mind. If she couldn't get the Doctor onto the TARDIS with reason, she would have to use his state against him. Clara leaned away from the Doctor and smiled coyly. She pressed a finger to his lips and said, "If you go back onto the TARDIS, I'll be right with you. First, I'll have to put something a bit more... _comfortable_ on."

　

The Doctor's breath hitched. Clara had a feeling that he knew what she was referring to. "Go." Clara said.

　

When the Doctor turned to leave, Clara rushed into her bedroom and quickly closed the door behind her. "Clara?" the Doctor questioned through the door.

　

"I'll be right with you!" Clara said, making her voice sound entheusiastic rather than nervous.

　

"I'll be waiting." the Doctor said seductively before leaving.

　

Another shiver ran through Clara's body as a rush of heat darted to the junction between her legs. Damn it. She shouldn't be enjoying this. Quickly, Clara began to disrobe. Fully nude, she searched through her dresser until she found where she had hidden it. When she found it, she slipped it on: a sheer red babydoll top with padded cups and a matching red G-string. The thought of the Doctor seeing her wearing it gave her a strange thrill. This should not be happening. The sooner she got this over with, the better.

　

When Clara entered the TARDIS, she hid her nervousness and began walking towards the Doctor. Clara moved her hips seductively as she walked. Once she was in front of the waiting Time Lord, the human female caressed his chin and said, "If you're drugged, do you have a cure?"

　

"No." the Doctor said hoarsely. "Let's not talk about that."

　

Clara's stomach plummetted. What do you do when faced with arousal that won't go down? Another idea entered Clara's mind. Maybe if she got him into a cold shower- a _very_ cold shower- he would calm down a bit. Clara brought her hands up and pressed them against the Doctor's chest. "Where's your bedroom?" she asked.

　

This time, the Doctor shuddered. His voice thick and husky, he said, "Follow me."

　

The Time Lord took the human's hand and led her away from the console room and to his bedroom. Immediately upon entering, he closed the door behind him and removed his coat. He threw it onto the floor and advanced on Clara. She backed away from him until she could feel the backs of her legs touching his bed. He had her right where he wanted her. The Doctor pushed Clara backwards onto the bed, pinning her with his body and pressing his lips to hers. His tongue thrust into her mouth, exploring it with passionate strokes. It was all an act, Clara told herself, it was all an act when she eagerly returned the kiss, stroking his tongue with hers. When Clara pulled back, she looked at the Doctor's face. He had such a heated expression on his face. Once again, for the briefest moment, Clara considered letting him have his way with her. But no, it was wrong. It was wrong to do this to the Doctor in this state. He would never forgive her if he remembered this afterwards. Even if he did forgive her, she didn't know if she could live with the guilt. "Wait." Clara said suddenly.

　

The Doctor paused for a moment before pressing his hardness against Clara with a moan. Again, Clara had to hold back a moan of her own. _God_ , he felt good! The human swallowed and asked, "Wouldn't it be more fun to do it in the shower?"

　

The Doctor did not hesitate. Immediately, he helped Clara to her feet. As the two made their way to the Doctor's bathroom, they were both in a hurry. Off came the Doctor's shirt. As Clara turned the water on, trying to get it as cold as it would go, the Doctor was removing his trousers. Now clad in just his underpants, the Doctor pulled Clara to him, palming one of her breasts and trailing his lips down her neck. Clara let out an aroused whimper. She couldn't take this any longer. Oh, it was so tempting. He felt so good. He felt so good. He felt- Clara grabbed the Doctor by his arms, spun around, and shoved him under the cold water. The Doctor struggled, so Clara had to step under the streaming water and wrap her arms around him to hold him still. Slowly, his struggles began to subside. By the time the Doctor was still, Clara was shivering violently from the cold. She hoped that her plan had worked.

　

ooooooooooooooooooooo

　

Slowly, the Doctor's rationality blew through the haze. He suddenly became aware of a shaking body against his. They were only separated by a thin, soaked layer. He blinked slowly before looking down. He saw Clara holding him tightly. She was shaking violently and felt colder than she should be. She was wearing that tempting red negligee that the parrot had accidentally bought her some months before. It took a few seconds for the Doctor to stop staring at her long enough to realize that he was half-naked. He tried to remember what had happened, but he couldn't recall anything. The last thing he remembered was warning her. Then, everything was a blur. When Clara looked up at his face, her expression was one of relief. "You're b-back." she whispered, teeth chattering.

　

The Doctor pulled away, though he did take Clara with him. The shower turned off once they were out from under it. The two walked into the Doctor's bedroom. The Time Lord looked down at his clothes on the floor." What happened?" the Doctor asked,

　

"You were drugged." Clara replied, still shivering, but not as violently.

　

"I'm aware of that." the Doctor said flatly "Why am I in my underpants and why are you wearing _that_?"

　

"It was the only way to get you back onto the TARDIS." Clara explained. "You... weren't yourself."

　

The Doctor walked back to his bathroom before emerging with a fluffy robe. "Take that off." he instructed.

　

Clara looked at him, wide eyed and confused. "Take it off and put the robe on. You're freezing." the Doctor clarified.

　

Clara nodded and took the robe. The Doctor turned his back to her, expecting her to change behind him. He gave her the privacy. "Change quickly." He instructed.

　

He heard the sound of wet clothes hitting the floor and the shuffle of clothes being put on. When Clara was finished, she let out a meek, "I'm done."

　

The Doctor turned around and ran a hand through his wet grey locks. He watched as Clara left his room. Just what had he done? He had a pretty good idea. The Time Lord let out a sigh and changed into a dry pair of underpants before putting his clothes back on.

　

When he left his room to go to the console room, he saw Clara, still clad in his robe, sitting in the chair. She seemed distracted. Finally, she looked back at the Doctor and asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

　

"I'll be fine." the Doctor said. "I'm all right, considering that I've probably spent a considerable amount of time..."

　

The Doctor searched for the words. Finally, Clara provided, "Dry-humping me?"

　

The Doctor glared at the words Clara had used. Clara seemed annoyed now. "Don't get drugged again. If I catch you humping my leg, I won't speak to you for at least a week."

　

The Doctor scowled and said, "That won't happen."

　

"It had better not." Clara said. "I'm going back to my home."

　

With that, Clara left. Once the TARDIS' doors were closed behind her, the Doctor sighed and brought a hand to his face. He was going to have to find a new thinking pub.

　

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

　

About a week after the extremely confusing incident regarding a drugged Doctor, things were thankfully quite normal for Clara. She was sitting on her sofa, reading a book, when she heard the TARDIS materializing it. She marked her page and set the book down. She took the time to stretch where she sat. In that time, the Doctor had arrived in the room. He placed his hands on the arm of the sofa and leaned in Clara's direction. His pupils were dilated and he had a heated expression on his face. Clara swallowed audibly when, in a deep, husky voice, the Doctor said, "Hello, Clara."

　

　

　

　

　

　


	2. Heated, Part Deux

_About a week after the extremely confusing incident regarding a drugged Doctor, things were thankfully quite normal for Clara. She was sitting on her sofa, reading a book, when she heard the TARDIS materializing it. She marked her page and set the book down. She took the time to stretch where she sat. In that time, the Doctor had arrived in the room. He placed his hands on the arm of the sofa and leaned in Clara's direction. His pupils were dilated and he had a heated expression on his face. Clara swallowed audibly when, in a deep, husky voice, the Doctor said, "Hello, Clara."_

　

A large part of Clara was horrified that the Doctor had been drugged again, but a smaller part of her wasn't complaining at all. In fact, that small part of her allocated much of her blood to her face and the general between-the-legs area. Of course, Clara had control and tried to be in strict denial of her libido in this instance. Had the Doctor not been drugged, he would not be showing any interest in her at all. Clara didn't know why he came to her but, just like last time, she was very confused and internally somewhat torn about the Doctor's actions. Just like last time, Clara would resist his advances. She was Clara Oswald. She was the Impossible Girl. She would not succumb. Clara made the mistake of looking the Doctor in the eyes. His blue-grey orbs were darkened with want. Want for _her_. Clara shivered. The Doctor seemed to take this as a sign to advance. The Time Lord moved around the sofa, approaching Clara, who was sitting on the other side of the sofa. Clara scrambled over the armrest nearest to her, moving out of the Doctor's way. Clara's eyes were wide as she said, "Doctor, you don't want to do this."

　

"Yes, I do." the Doctor replied.

　

Clara swallowed audibly again. Part of her was afraid. Part of her wanted this. Mostly, she was afraid. Afraid of what would happen when this was over. She couldn't allow the Doctor to seduce her. What if she did succumb, Clara thought, and the drug wore off halfway through whatever she and the Doctor would be doing at the time? She didn't even want to think about the consequences. While Clara was distracted by her internal monologue, the Doctor quickly made his way over to her. Like he had done last time, he brought his hands up to her face, cupping her cheeks. "Doctor," Clara whispered, "You shouldn't be doing this."

　

The Time Lord said nothing. Instead, he slid one hand down Clara's neck, over her shoulder, and down her side before resting on her waist. The other remained on her face. "Doctor." Clara said nervously. "You really shouldn't. Please, tell me you don't really want to do this."

　

"I really want to do this." the Doctor replied, his tone and expression one of utter desire.

　

Seeing the expression on the Doctor's face, Clara once again shivered. The Doctor stroked her cheek, as if trying to comfort her. "Clara." he whispered. "Are you afraid?"

　

The Doctor lifted his hand from Clara's waist and put it on her shoulder. Clara nodded. Clara wasn't just afraid. She was terrified. She was terrified of what this could lead to. She was terrified of her body's own reactions. She closed her eyes and softly said, "Yes."

　

She couldn't see the expression on the Doctor's face when he said, "Don't be."

　

Clara's eyes were tightly closed. She didn't see the Doctor stroke her cheek once more, but she felt it. Clara didn't see the Doctor tilting her head slightly, but she felt it. Clara didn't see the Doctor lowering his face, bringing it nearer to hers, but she felt it when he captured her lips with his. When Clara felt his lips moving over hers, she felt a thread of control stretching. The kiss was so full of passion that Clara felt her knees weakening. She needed something to hold onto, so she reached up and gripped the Doctor's lapels tightly. Clara's insides were turning to into goo. The Doctor was a _very_ good kisser. When he removed his lips from hers, Clara was barely able to hold back a groan. The Doctor tilted her head again before lowering his mouth to her neck. He nibbled the side of Clara's neck before suckling at the spot that he had nibbled at. To Clara's deep shame, she let out a loud moan. She released the Doctor's coat. She tried to lower her hands to her sides, tightening her hands into fists, but she found her hands moving up to hold the Doctor's head to her neck. When the Time Lord released the spot that he had been suckling on and licked Clara's neck, the human's senses suddenly came rushing back to her. She quickly removed her hands from the Doctor and took several frantic steps back. Clara found herself panting, her body heated and her face flushed. The Doctor looked at her with an expression of mild annoyance. Clara took a deep breath before saying, "I don't think that-"

　

"Don't think." the Doctor interrupted her.

　

Those words sounded somewhat wrong coming from the Doctor, one of the thinkiest people Clara knew. When Clara's mobile started ringing, she and the Doctor both jumped. Clara reached for her phone and was about to answer it, but the Doctor snatched it out of her grasp and flung it across the room. He then returned his attention to Clara. He then returned his lips to hers. Clara gasped, which gave the Doctor an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. He ran the appendage over Clara's tongue, forcing another moan from the female. When Clara heard herself moan, she quickly pulled back. This was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this. He wasn't really interested in her like _that_. It was the drug. Still, she didn't know exactly why it was her that the Doctor had come to. Panting, Clara asked, "Why are you doing this?"

　

"I need you." the Doctor replied honestly, as if it was the most simple thing in the universe.

　

"You don't." Clara said.

　

"I do." the Doctor insisted.

　

When the Doctor started kissing her again, Clara clenched her eyes shut. When they opened, she could feel tears emerging and trailing down her cheeks. The Doctor stopped kissing her and wiped the tears away. How could someone who could be so gruff and rude be so tender when in this state? He wasn't himself, Clara thought. She wasn't doing a very good job of resisting. Clara tore herself away and moved back to the sofa. She closed her eyes and buried her face in her hands. She curled up on her side. When she opened, the Doctor's face was in front of hers. In an honest, no-nonsense tone, the Time Lord said, "Clara, I _need_ you."

　

Clara, not wanting to cry again, rolled onto her back. She was confused. This was not the way the Doctor usually acted. Clara was trying to resist her body's reactions to it. She closed her eyes again as she felt the Doctor move onto the sofa, his body over hers. He was between her legs and had his hands on the cushion, one on each side of Clara's face. The human female opened her eyes and said, "Doctor, I think-"

　

"Stop thinking!" the Doctor insisted.

　

Clara tried to protest, but the Doctor lowered himself between her legs, pressing his hardness against her. They were separated by his trousers and her leggings, but she could feel him as clearly as she felt the cushion behind her. He began to grind against her. When he rubbed against that spot, that sensitive spot that could offer so much pleasure, Clara gasped loudly. The Doctor gave her an odd look before pulling his hips back and pressing against her again. Clara's hands shot up and tightly clutched the Doctor's shoulders. He kept pulling back before pushing back against her, his hips moving constantly. Unconsciously, Clara parted her legs a bit more, allowing more movement and more pressure. He wasn't inside her but oh God, it felt so good. She closed her eyes tightly, unable to fight against her body's reactions. As the Doctor brought his hips to Clara's and ground against her again, his shielded hardness pressing against _that_ part of hers, Clara felt a tightening in her abdomen. She didn't really seem to notice the gasps rising up from her throat and out of her mouth. With one last bit of pressure between her legs, that sensation building up within Clara burst, tearing a moan from her throat as her release shot through her. The Doctor's movements quickened, becoming more and more erratic until, finally, he buried his face in her shoulder and let out a loud grown, reaching his own release and making a mess in the inside of his trousers. When Clara's senses came back to her, tears of shame began flowing from her eyes. She looked away from the Doctor. Clara was more angry at herself than anything else. She should have resisted, but her own desire had just... well, she felt like she had _used_ the Doctor. In a way, she had. Her body's own reactions had driven her mad. The Doctor wasn't himself, but Clara didn't stop him. She hadn't _wanted_ to stop him. As the tears of shame flowed, Clara felt the Doctor wiping away her tears. Clara looked at his face. She didn't know if it was guilt on his face. It was hard to read the particular expression on his face. Clara took a deep breath before saying, "Doctor, please... just go back to the TARDIS."

　

The Doctor was still for an agonizingly long time before nodding. One last time, he lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was slow and lingering. The Doctor finally pulled back and removed himself from where he was seated between Clara's legs. He then left the couch and stood up. He took a long look at Clara. Clara looked back at him and said. "Just go."

　

It was good that he did leave quickly. The drug was being quickly metabolized and it would not be long before it was out of the Doctor's system. He wouldn't remember any of what had transpired, but Clara would. She had reached her release, but she knew that, for a moment, she had been aching to have him inside her. It wasn't easy to forget that. It wouldn't be easy to forget any of this. If this happened again, Clara didn't know if she would be able to stop herself.


	3. Heated, Part Trois

Despite either's better judgement, the Doctor and Clara continued to go on adventures together. In the weeks since the Doctor had been drugged, things had gotten a bit _tense_ , to say the least. Clara remembered what she and the Doctor had done, but she took a small amount of comfort in the fact that he didn't remember. While it was true that the Doctor didn't remember what had transpired, he was aware of what had happened. When one returns to awareness saturated with the scent of Clara and her arousal, not to mention the mess in one's trousers, it wasn't hard to figure out what had occurred. So yes, things were very tense. Every now and then, the Doctor did catch a whiff of the intoxicating aroma of Clara's arousal. Sometimes it was brief. Sometimes it was there for a painfully long time. However long the scent lingered, the scent was etched into the Doctor's memory. It didn't help that, sometimes on the most inopportune of times, the memory of Clara in the shower, pressed against him in nearly nothing, would pop into his head. The Doctor glanced at his companion. Something had to be done about her, and it had to be done quickly, before she drove him completely mad.

　

ooooooooooooooooooooo

　

Clara wasn't stupid enough to believe that the Doctor wasn't aware of the tension that had filled the air since the last time he was drugged. Clara was certain that he didn't know what happened, though. That didn't mean that she had forgotten about it. Sometimes it would come to mind. Sometimes she pushed it out of her mind quickly, but sometimes she couldn't stop thinking about it. She was grateful, though, that she had her work to keep her mind distracted. She was currently at home. The act was very good at keeping certain thoughts out of her head. That was very good. She shifted in the sofa and her skirt rode up a little. Absent-mindedly, she adjusted it, pulling the edge back down to just above her knees. She thought about grading papers. There was nothing sexual about grading papers. In fact, it was the opposite of sexual. It was unsexual. She was very content about that. Clara still had a few days before the Doctor would show up to take her on some hair-brained adventure and she would have to pretend that she was unaffected by him. She would continue to do it until she either ceased being affected or stopped going with him. The latter option wasn't an attractive one, so she would continue with her pretense. She would hold tight to her control. Losing control was _not_ an option. Succumbing again, perhaps to go even further, was not an option. She would maintain control of herself and her desires. She was certain of that. Not wanting to think about it further, Clara sought out something else to pay attention to. A book would do. She picked up a book. It was the same book she had been reading when the Doctor had shown up, drugged out of his mind, the second time. Clara tried not to think about it. Recently, despite how horribly- to say the least- last time she had dated someone had ended, she had started dating again. She tried to tell herself that she wasn't using him, that she wasn't using him to apply her desire to someone other than a certain grey-haired Time Lord. Little by little, it seemed to be working. She wasn't as affected by the Doctor as she had been shortly after the incident between them had taken place. If she stayed with her new boyfriend, James, her want for the Doctor would eventually fade. As long as she kept convincing herself that she wasn't using James, things would be just fine.

　

When a familiar groaning, grinding sound filled the air, Clara jumped. Today wasn't the day that the Doctor was supposed to show up. Clara marked her page once more and closed the book. What was the Doctor here for _now_? The petite brunette let out a sigh and waited for the TARDIS to materialize. The blue box appeared near the couch. Clara didn't move. She just waited. She waited a few minutes. Suddenly, the door to the TARDIS flew open and the Doctor poked his head out. Clara folded her arms over her chest and said, "You're not supposed to be here today, Doctor."

　

It was then that Clara noticed the Doctor's unusually disheveled appearance. Her eyes widened. Not again! She couldn't believe this! Clara's eyes were still wide when the Doctor stepped fully out of the TARDIS. Finally, Clara was able to blink. She cleared her throat before saying, "You're drugged again! I thought you'd find a better location to do your thinking than pubs."

　

The Doctor's expression didn't change. He lifted his hand and, with a come-hither motion, said, "Come here, Clara."

　

Clara sighed and asked, "Could you at least not drink while you're at one of your 'thinking pubs'? That's probably how someone got you."

　

A bit more insistently, the Doctor repeated himself. "Clara, _come here_."

　

Clara bit back a sigh and walked over to the Doctor. "If you're going to try to seduce me again, it's not going to work." Clara said flatly.

　

The Doctor reached down and took one of Clara's hands in his. Slowly, he traced a circle on the back of her hand with his thumb. Clara frowned. "It's not going to work." She insisted.

　

The Doctor's expression was one of intense focus as he released Clara's hand and trailed his up her arms. He was focused on _her_. Slowly, he ran his hands back down her arms before taking her hand in his once again. He brought her hands up to his face and brushed his lips over the underside of one wrist, then the other. Clara swallowed audibly. She then turned her head, refusing to meet the Doctor's heated gaze. "Why do you keep doing this?" the brunette asked.

　

"I need you." the Doctor responded.

　

The Time Lord released the human's hands and, once more trailed his hands up her arms before settling them on her shoulders. Slowly, he lowered his thumbs and moved them in circles just below Clara's collarbone. Clara still refused to meet the Doctor's eyes. "You don't really need me." the human insisted. "You'll be fine by yourself, won't you?"

　

"It'll be better with you." the Doctor said, also insistent.

　

The Doctor's touches weren't on anyplace particularly sensitive, but they were still having an effect on Clara. Clara took a deep, shuddering breath before asking, "Why are you so _insistant_ that you need me?"

　

The Doctor paused before replying, "We don't need to talk about that."

　

The Time Lord removed a hand from the human female's shoulder. He slid the moved of his hand up the side of her neck before turning it over to hold her cheek. Gently, he ran a thumb over Clara's lower lip. She was breathing a bit harder. Clara pulled away slightly before saying, "I keep telling you this. You're not yourself. You've been drugged."

　

The Doctor took Clara's face in his hands and said, "I don't care."

　

With that, he brought his lips down to hers, reminding her that he was, in fact, a very good kisser. When the Doctor pulled back, Clara inhaled sharply. Her exhale was long and slow before she tried to say, "You're being-"

　

"Don't care." the Doctor interrupted her before kissing her again.

　

It was that kiss that would prove to be Clara's undoing. When the Doctor nibbled her lower lip, Clara parted her lips, allowing him access to her mouth. Their tongues met, each moving over the other, battling for dominance. Clara gripped the front of the Doctor's shirt, holding onto it as if it were a lifeline. When the the Doctor's lips left hers, he lowered his head and brushed them against her neck. Clara tilted her head to allow him greater access as he latched onto her neck with his lips, seemingly intent on restoring the mark on her neck that had long since faded. When the Doctor's hands lowered to the hem of Clara's top and began to slide it up, the human knew that she was lost. When her top was discarded on the floor, Clara stared at the Doctor's mouth. Clara's last fine thread of control snapped. Her hands flew up and gripped his head, yanking it down to her and smashing her lips against his. While Clara's tongue was occupied with mapping the inside of the Doctor's mouth, the Time Lord's hands had gone around her back and were busy with the catch to her bra. Clara let go of the Doctor's face and helped him remove her bra. He cupped her exposed breasts, running each thumb over a sensitive nipple. Clara let out a sharp gasp. He was touching her. She had to touch him. Clara quickly set about removing the Doctor's coat and shirt. The garments joined her top on the floor. Clara ran her fingers over the silver hair on the Doctor's chest. She was touching him. She needed to touch him. She needed this. They explored each other's bodies with their hands. Gradually, their touches turned from slow and exploratory to quick and frantic. Clara's hands flew to the Doctor's belt buckle, making quick work of it before reaching into his trousers to find him hard and throbbing. She gripped him tightly, drawing a sharp hiss from him. The Doctor pulled Clara's hands out of his trousers before reaching down, taking her skirt, and lifting it up over her waist. He paused for the briefest of moments before gripping her underwear and drawing it down her legs until it, too, joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Clara assisted the Doctor in opening his trousers and pulling them down his legs, not removing them but still freeing him. He moved his body over hers, crashing his lips down on hers before easily pushing into her warm, welcoming body. As the Doctor's hips moved, Clara was unable to keep her lips on his. This was not making love. This was wild, disinhibited fucking. Clara buried her face in the Doctor's shoulder, cries, moans, and obscenities flowing from her mouth as she met every thrust. She found herself encouraging him to go harder, faster, to touch her right there, to not stop. She didn't want him to stop. She _begged_ him not to stop. Higher and higher she went, her pleasure rising to unbearable levels. The Doctor's hips began moving faster, more erratically. Finally, with a last mighty thrust, he let out a loud grunt as he emptied himself into her. That last thrust was also what it took to make Clara come undone. She bit into the Doctor's shoulder, muffling her cry of rapture.

　

The two of them were a pile of entangled limbs, both panting to catch their breath. Still pinned to the sofa by the Doctor's body, Clara had to adjust her position to become a bit more comfortable. It was then that she met the Doctor's gaze. Something was amiss. When she looked into his eyes, she realized what it was. His pupils were normal-sized and showed no signs of being under any sort of influence. With surprising strength, Clara pushed the Doctor off of her. His trousers still around his knees, he toppled over and landed on his coat. Clara jabbed an accusing finger in the Doctor's direction "You were _faking_!" Clara yelled. "I can't believe you! You faked being drugged so I would..."

　

Clara brought her hand to her side, clenching her fists tightly. She felt betrayed. He had tricked her. The Doctor adjusted his position and stood up so he could pull up his trousers. "You _wanted_ to take advantage of my supposedly-drugged state." the Time Lord replied. "I'd say that makes us even."

　

Clara clenched her eyes shut, fighting back the tears of rage that threatened to erupt from her brown eyes. Finally, her expression turned cold. In a soft, icy tone, she said, "Get out."

　

"Clara-" the Doctor was about to say something.

　

Clara interrupted him, angry tears streaming down her face as she screamed, " _Get out_!"

　

The Doctor looked like he wanted to say something, but he clamped his mouth shut. He picked up his clothes and headed back into the TARDIS. A few minutes later, the timeship began to dematerialize. Clara was alone. Still nearly naked, she buried her face in her hands and let out a sob.

　

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

　

It had been six weeks since Clara had given in to the Doctor. It had been five weeks since Clara had broken up with James. After the sting of the Doctor's betrayal had dulled, Clara felt a sort of emptiness. As the weeks passed, she became more and more aware of the Time Lord's absence. Things just felt sort of hollow to Clara without the Doctor in her life. About a week ago, Clara had come to the realization that she was capable of forgiving him if he were to apologize. She didn't think he would, though. She wouldn't be surprised if she never saw him again, and that thought left her aching inside. Still, after so long, Clara was staring to resign herself to never seeing the Doctor again. She wanted to see him. She wanted to know why he had done what he had done. Clara buried her face in her pillow. She wanted to tell him that she missed him. She would never be able to do any of those things because she would never see him again.

　

Understandably, it came as a complete surprise when Clara heard the familiar grinding, groaning sound of the TARDIS materializing. Clara immediately rolled over and sat up. After the timeship materialized, the operator of said timeship opened the door and stepped out. Clara's eyes were wide and moist when she whispered, "Doctor."

　

The Doctor took in the sight of Clara in her modest bedclothes and softly said, "Clara."

　

There was a long, penetrating silence. Neither spoke. Neither had the words to say. It was Clara who finally spoke up. "I missed you." she confessed.

　

The Doctor could only reply, "I missed you, too."

　

There was another long silence before the Time Lord spoke up again, "Clara, I-"

　

"Don't apologize." Clara interrupted. "Just... don't. I don't think I'll be able to bear it if you don't mean it."

　

The Doctor hesitated for a moment before asking, "What if I did mean it?"

　

Clara also hesitated for a moment. She then said, "Then I'd ask you why you... well, why you did what you did."

　

"I told you, Clara." the Doctor said. "I need you."

　

Clara glared at the Doctor and snapped, "If you're really sorry, then stop saying that! What does it even mean?"

　

"What it means, Clara," the Doctor replied, "is that I need you."

　

Clara closed her eyes and gripped her duvet. That still didn't explain anything. Was he just saying that he wanted to use her again? The Doctor, seeing that Clara still didn't get the picture, said a bit more insistantly, "Clara, _I need you_."

　

It took a moment for it to dawn on Clara. When he had said that he needed her, it wasn't about sex. Suddenly, she knew what he had meant when he had told her that he needed her. A million thoughts ran through Clara's mind at once, none of them coming anywhere close to coming out of her mouth. Finally, the words came from her mouth. "Do you really mean that?" she asked.

　

The Doctor nodded and moved over to sit at the edge of Clara's bed. Clara crawled across the bed until she was sitting next to him. Hesitantly, Clara said, "I need you, too."

　

 _Need_ meant something else, but neither could vocalize it. Instead, the Doctor showed Clara. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head up slightly before bringing his head down to hers and pressing his lips to hers. When the two separated, not a word was said. Words were not necessary to describe what was going on between them. He needed her. She needed him. Neither could say to the other what that meant. Neither needed to. That kiss, that one kiss, had said more than a thousand words could convey. In that instant, they had each other right where they wanted them.

　

**_Fini_ **

　

　

　

　

　

　

　

 


End file.
